Dozerfleet Studios
Dozerfleet Studios (formerly known as DozerfleetTV) is the division of Dozerfleet Productions concerned with distribution of finished and ready-for-publishing videos made by Dozerfleet, as well as video promos for projects of other divisions that are in the works. It also serves as a promotional center for those who lend a helping hand to Dozerfleet projects. It operates out of a YouTube channel primarily, one named after itself. The division is currently in archive mode, as Dozerfleet Productions currently lacks the necessary materials to produce significant brand-relevant video. History Dozerfleet Studios began as a part of the Albums Master, an icon collection created in the Cormorant era for coloring folder icons in PCs and Macs. After Cormorant changed its name to Dozerfleet, a different file hierarchy was officially adopted. Control of the maps for projects fell under the discretion of Dozerfleet Comics, which would also oversee labels and random content. Web Albums were sent to a "warehouse" folder shared by the different divisions called "Dozerfleet Web." This warehouse folder would store all content for websites for Dozerfleet main, for Dozerfleet Comics, and for the wikis. Most picture management fell to Dozerfleet Comics. Text became the official goal of existence for Dozerfleet Literature. Dozerfleet Records would handle the audio. This left the orange "Video Album" designation open. By July of 2007, two short Trapezoid Kids videos were produced for a video compositing class at Ferris State University. This prompted the need for Dozerfleet to identify itself as a maker and distributor in its own right of video content. What resulted was the creation of DozerfleetTV as an official division. It was officially renamed to Dozerfleet Studios on February 17th-20th of 2015, to add modeling photography and promotion to its functions. The name change was effective immediately to both the brand itself and to the Dozerfleet Studios channel on YouTube, formerly known as merely "The Dozerfleet Channel." Duties Dozerfleet Studios divides its duties in the designation of Dozerfleet programs with Dozerfleet Records, Dozerfleet Comics, and Dozerfleet Literature. The Dozerfleet Studios brand is applied to programs with content in any of the above three divisions, provided that this material is published or is intended to be published as some form of video or motion picture in the future. On this wiki, it also houses relevant articles about programs that the Dozerfleet founder has helped in the production of for purposes of other networks. If models who are okay with it say so, videos promoting them and their brands are also done through the Studios channel on YouTube - especially if they've lent their talents or granted image use permissions to some of their photo stock for use in promoting a Dozerfleet project. Quid-pro-quo promotion is handled as a substitute for monetary exchanges, thus resulting in agreements that are of minimal cost to both parties. Programs Dozerfleet Studios has historically been about The Trapezoid Kids; but it has also been the go-to brand for advertising for Stationery Voyagers and the ''Ciem'' webcomic series. It has been applied to a variety of projects outside of Dozerfleet Comics as well, contributing to Ferris State programming via the shows Ferris State Live and Ferris in Focus. Through the Studios division, Blood Over Water became canon in the Gerosha multiverse. In 2008, Dozerfleet Studios was busy at work promoting the Volkonir franchise, as well as the When Bikes Argue. The Dozerfleet founder also worked with cable commission SWOCC Studios on a variety of shoots; although few of those received Dozerfleet Studios credit having been commissioned to government television. The only 100% Dozerfleet Studios-credible work submitted to SWOCC's channels is "Mackley Likes It," a 30-second commercial for the Farmington Hills Facebook Page. It featured Mutt Mackley and Gambino Penguin (modified to the less-offensive "Penguin Dude" with a jive rather than "thug" accent) of The Mutt Mackley Show. A half-credit goes to the other ad: "Slushy Says: 'Click It Now!!!'." In this one, Slushy the Bullfrog's voice makes a cameo (but not the cartoon frog himself.) In late 2010, Dozerfleet Studios completed two videos marketing Stationery Voyagers under the Dozerfleet Comics banner: "Nikolai vs. Cindy" and "What Stationery Voyagers Has to Offer." The former was published in HD to YouTube, before writing began on "Essentials of Nativity." Following 2010, the station languished in mediocrity, having a hard time providing new and fresh content. "As One" was made into a video, and so also was 3 Ways About It: A Demo Montage. The year 2012 saw "Obama Ain't Got the Touch" and Oh Really, Lena? made into movies to correspond with the 2012 elections. In mid-November of 2012, all videos were cleaned off the channel in an effort to explore other venues. When none could be found, the channel was restored. Ivan's Vault Main article: Ivan's Vault On November 21st, with hours to go before Thanksgiving, the decision was made to create the "Dozault"; since renamed "Ivan's Vault" in reference to Ivan Wilinski. Similar to the Disney Vault, Ivan's Vault became a policy put in place to keep content on YouTube channel fresh. Other than Blood Over Water and other choice submissions; nothing else from before 2013 was to feature on the channel. Most of the items off the exceptions list which were pulled were items that were receiving low ratings, or which no longer met Dozerfleet Studios quality standards. The main article contains a list of items which were pulled, and the likelihood of their return. See also * Dozerfleet Records * Dozerfleet Literature External links * Dozerfleet Studios on YouTube Category: Dozerfleet Studios Category: Dozerfleet divisions